The present invention relates to a baseball bat which has the functions of resonators and microphones. Due to its special design and structure, such baseball bat provides unique and interesting effect when it is in use. Moreover, it is a product tending to environment protection because it does not require any battery of which the disposal is now one of the pollution problems.
As we know, baseball is a very popular mass game. Since it allows many people to join the game at the same time, both the team members and the audience enjoy a high mood and happy air either in a formal or a friendly match. Most of the commercially available baseball-related products are for professional use and few or no of them is designed to give funny and recreational effect. The conventional baseball bat, for example, is generally divided into two types, namely, wooden bat and metal bat. The wooden bat is a solid bat and the metal bat is a hollow bat. Either a solid or a hollow bat, it can usually be used to strike the ball only. The monotone click from the bat when striking a ball can do nothing in creating an overall happy air in a friendly match held by communities or schools. It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a baseball bat which can provide much more fun during a baseball game.